big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate room page: Clash Royale
WARNING: ADVANCED GAME COMING UP! Play only if you CLEARLY understand the rules. Also it would help if you actually played CR. Also this is like Chess and this page is actually a draft. still I doubt people would play it. Alternate room: Clash Royale! WHATTTT? You never played Clash Royale before??? PFFFFFT You know it's a great game right? I'm not supposed to give my opinion on it... But I'll cut you a deal. It's FREE! And that's a great price! LOL sorry but if you don't play the game then feel free to check out the clash royale wiki. Ok now RULES AND GAME MECHANICS: -all card levels are tournament standard (lvl 9) also the wiki provides the statistics so to there anyway -you can customize any deck that you want (maximum 8 cards) -each time you win a fight (which is a min 2 player and max 2 player) you gain a win. 3 wins and you move up an arena (explained later). One loss means you subtract half a win. - Everybody starts at training camp and therefore unlocks the training camp cards. 3 wins and you move up an arena, which is goblin stadium and therefore unlocks those cards and so on. Yes, you unlock EVERY SINGLE CARD that is available in that arena. For example, while at arena one you may not gain cards such as the lava hound. -every time you play a card you must wait 3 turns until it cycles back to you. Example: my deck is: Goblin Barrel, princess, rascals, ice spirit, dark prince, log, inferno tower and goblin gang. ( my actual ladder deck lol) so I pick my first hand which is Inferno tower, log, Garrel and Ice spirit . I play goblin barrel and now I don't have it and just pick one of the other cards to use.After I use 3 or those I then get my goblin barrel back and so on. - Everybody starts the game with 10 elixr. Each turn you either play any card that you have chosen or you can gain 3 elixr. Example: Bob plays a golem which costs 8 elixr. He now has 2 elixr left. He plays the golem at the back of the king tower to start a massive push. Little Jimmy then plays an inferno tower in the centre to attract the golem. Now if you want to play, PLAY! I will be the y'know dungeon master. So basically I do all the maths and I have to test out every single possible mechanic in the game and put it to the game any body is playing or whatever. Actually this is getting difficult you know you probably shouldn't play this game but if you are intrigued.... And also I'm no good explaining this sorta thing. Usually people learn from the first game that they play. Example match: Little jimmy's deck: Giant, prince, minions, baby dragon, skarmy, musketeer, knight, archers. Bob's deck: fireball, knight, giant, musketeer, skarmy, prince, minions, baby dragon. Little Jimmy goes first. He plays a giant at the back of his king tower Bob plays a prince and a baby dragon on the other side Bob destroys first tower Bob spams laughing emote and crying emote Little Jimmy rushes skeleton army Bob uses arrows Little Jimmy yeets his phone down the window Category:Community Activities